Due to the speed increase in vehicles, suspension systems had to be combined with systems for maintaining stability upon bad maneuvering, sudden turns and uneven ground.
Thus, stabilizing bars have been included to limit car inclination, in some cases by using threaded telescopic connecting rods.
Torsion bars are replaced by hydraulic lacks, whether commanded or not.
The following Argentine patents are incorporated herein in their entirety as references.
Patent No. 084,607 discloses a vehicle stabilizer intended to avoid side sliding and the resulting disadvantages. This stabilizer avoids sudden falls due to road irregularities which cause damage in tires and upward vertical rebounds. In part, these movements are counteracted by the shock absorbing system. The stabilizing effect is obtained by inertial reaction of a floating mass opposing the initial propulsion of the force producing abnormal movements. This stabilizer comprises a suspended floating mass, which is able to slide in all directions up to a preset limit determined by resilient attachments connected on one side to the mass and on the other to a container box.
Argentine patent No. 159,750 discloses a pair of rods located transversally to the vehicle; the ends of each of said rods being connected, by means of resilient members, to the arms supporting the wheels. The ends of the other rod are engaged to the ends of the torsion bar. Mean points of the rods are connected to the rocker arm and are able to command a distributor located on the feeding circuits of the means joining the bar with the arms by applying fluid for assuring box inclination.
Patent No. 165,886 discloses improvements over patent No. 159,750 wherein a jack has more than one compartment constituting a servo-engine. One of the fluid circulation channels has a load loss device separated into two compartments of differential pressure through a central partition with reverse effect valves and mounted on springs.
Patent No. 242,156 discloses a pair of bars having a longitudinal portion with its ends folded orthogonally according to an opposite direction thus forming a lever. An end portion is shorter and is connected to the suspension assembly of a wheel train; the distal end pivots at a point adjacent a wheel diagonally located in the remaining wheel train.